the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
The Cute Tutor
'''The Cute Tutor '''is the 3rd episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: A New Friend Synopsis: Lisa enlists Hugh to tutor Darcy when she's failing math. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * Hugh Lawson * Darcy Homandollar * Lincoln Loud Transcript: Lisa and Darcy were on their way to the Loud house after school. Lisa: Darcy, you got another F? Darcy: Counting's just SO hard! Lisa: It really isn't. Darcy: Maybe to you. But I can't fail first grade! I almost failed kindergarten if it weren't for you and David helping me every day. Oh, and also Ms. Shrinivas. Lisa got an idea. Lisa: That's it! You could get a tutor. I happen to know a quite good one. ~ ~ ~ Lisa and Darcy arrived to Lisa's house and went in. Hugh was tutoring Lincoln again. Lisa: Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln. I see you STILL get distracted over pretty teachers. Lincoln looked annoyed. Lisa: And hey, Hugh. How's it going? Lisa blushed. Hugh: It's going quite fine, Lisa. And who's your little friend? Lisa: This? This is Darcy. Darcy: HI! Do you wanna see Raffo? Darcy started to take out her stuffed giraffe when Lisa stopped her. Lisa: No one wants to see that. Especially not Hugh. Lincoln: Do you mind, Lisa. Hugh and I were TRYING to get some work done. Hugh: It's okay, Lincoln. We could take a little break. Lincoln: But this is the biggest test of the year! Mr. Miller requires absolute precision...and I don't even know what the definition of matter is! Hugh: Very well, Lincoln. Lisa, do you mind? Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: Not at all. Lisa sighed. Lisa: I guess Darcy and I will take our cause elsewhere. Lisa and Darcy left. Lincoln: Finally! Now where were we? ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Lisa and Darcy were up in Lisa's room. Darcy was touching all of Lisa's experiments, to Lisa's annoyance. Lisa: Darcy, cut it out! Darcy sat down on Lisa's bed. Lisa: Okay. You know why we're here. Darcy: I really don't. Lisa: Well, since Hugh won't tutor you, I shall do the best I can. Darcy looked confused. Lisa: Why before you know it, when you're through with me, you'll have the entire periodic table memorized! Darcy: The what? Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: Anyways... Let's get to work. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, downstairs, Hugh was still tutoring Lincoln. Lincoln was fast asleep. Hugh: LINCOLN! Lincoln woke up suddenly. Lincoln: I'm sorry! This is so boring! Hugh: I asked you if you wanted a break. Lincoln: Well, I don't need one! This is going to be on the test! Lincoln pointed to the entire textbook that was in Hugh's hands. Hugh: Okay. Very well. I have an idea. Lincoln: What's that? Hugh: I need to have a word with your sister. In the meantime, try to study this page. Hugh pointed to a page that said "Photosynthesis." Lincoln: Okay, okay. Hugh handed the book to Lincoln and left. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Darcy was mumbling to her stuffed giraffe while Lisa looked exasperated. Lisa: For the love of Pythagoras! This will be on the test! Hugh entered Lisa's room. Hugh: I might be of assistance. Lisa: Finally you considered! Hugh: I did. Darcy, you could benefit from my tutorage. Darcy looked confused. Lisa whispered to Hugh. Lisa: Use tiny words when communicating with Darcy. Hugh nodded his head. Hugh: What I mean is... Would you like to get some studying done? Darcy: Sure. Lisa's a great friend....but not a great tutor. Lisa looked offended. Darcy: Well, you know what I mean. Hugh: Splendid! Then tomorrow afternoon, you and I will get some work done at the community college. The library there is really quiet. Darcy: Yay! Lisa: I better hope this will work... ~ ~ ~ The next afternoon, Darcy arrived at the community college. Hugh was sitting at a big table. Hugh: Are you ready to get started? Darcy: Sure. Hugh: Splendid! Hugh took out a number line out of his folder. Hugh: Now can you tell me what this is? Darcy: A ruler! Hugh: No, it's a number line. It'll help you with your counting. Darcy nodded. Darcy: Ahhhhh! ~ ~ ~ After a while, the tutoring was put on a major pause. Darcy wasn't paying attention to Hugh at all. Rather, she was paying TOO MUCH attention to him. Darcy: Has anyone told you how DREAMY you look? Hugh blushed out of embarrassment. Hugh: Darcy, this isn't part of the curriculum. Darcy: I know... but no wonder Lisa said you're so fine. Hugh started to get annoyed. Hugh: You know what? Hugh left angrily. Darcy looked guilty. Darcy: Uh-oh. I knew I messed up. ~ ~ ~ Lisa was in her front yard when Hugh came riding by on his bike. Hugh didn't look too happy. Lisa: What's wrong? Hugh: It's Darcy! She's impossible to work with! Lisa: Lemme guess. She kept showing you Raffo? Hugh: It was worse than that! She kept FLIRTING with me! Lisa: Well, she just observed you're a dreamboat. I could have told you that. Hugh rolled his eyes. Lisa: I tell you what. You give Darcy another chance...and maybe you could do something for me. Hugh: What? Lisa: Take me on a date to the planetarium. Hugh: Well.... Lisa: If you don't give Darcy another chance, she'll fail and it'll be YOUR fault because you didn't help her. Hugh: Okay, okay. I'll give her another chance. And a trip to the planetarium might be pretty fun! Lisa smirked to herself. Lisa: There you go! Lisa and Hugh hugged. ~ ~ ~ Hugh arrived back at the community college. Darcy was there looking a bit bored. Hugh: Okay, Darcy. I'm giving you another chance. Darcy: Sweet! And then we'll get married, have kids, and retire happily in Africa with all the giraffes! Hugh: Listen. None of that is happening. We need to raise your grades in math and reading. Are you ready? Darcy: I guess. Hugh: That's the spirit! Hugh sat down by Darcy and handed her a book. ~ ~ ~ After 2 hours of tutoring, Darcy looked satisfied. Darcy: I think I finally got the hang of this! Thanks Hugh! Hugh: It's my pleasure. ~ ~ ~ The next week, Lisa and Darcy were on the bus on their way home from school. Darcy held up her homework that had a C on it. Darcy: I can't believe it! I got a C! Lisa: A C isn't the best grade in the world. However, it's not an F. I'm proud of you. Lisa and Darcy hugged.Category:Episodes Category:Season 1